My Little Secret
by Black.Sweatshirt.And.Music
Summary: As soon as Bella lays her eyes on Rosalie, she knows something has happened. What though, she doesn't know. They each have their own secrets that can either make or break them. RosaliexBella. Bella POV throughout. Very OOC and AH. M for later chapters R
1. Fascination and Elevators

**:My Little Secret: **

**Chapter One: Fascination and Elevators**

** So I am doing this story with my own characters on Fiction Press, but I also wanted to do it as a Twilight story. Of course, this plot is my own, and I hope that no one takes it. All the characters, their appearances, and their characteristic's are Stephenie Meyers.**

** This story is very, _very_ OOC and AH. The parent's will be switched up, and so will the siblings. The backgrounds will be different, too. **

** Please enjoy, and review also. Oh, and if you have time, please go over and look at this story with my own characters. The link is on my profile, near the bottom.**

**BPOV:**

I slid the key into the slot right beneath the buttons of the elevator as I juggled the bag of fruits in my left hand. I heard it click, and just as I was about to press the button for the penthouse suite, the bottom of the bag broke. All of it's contents spilled onto the carpeted floor of the elevator.

"Ugh," I sighed as I leaned over to pick it all up. I started to shove the apples into my purse, and saw a hand dart out from somewhere behind me to pick up an apple. I turned to see who it was, and my mouth dropped as her face came into view. She was stunning.

Her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders; her bangs falling into her eyes. Her face was slightly chubby, but beautifully lean at the same time. She had full, pouty lips, and her pale pink cheek bones looked like they were sculpted by an artist. She placed a few more fruits into my purse, and finally looked up at me. Her eyes were... I couldn't even describe the color blue they were. It was between sky blue, and a gray. She was on her hands and knees, like me, and was reaching for an orange when she stopped, staring at me with an... awed look on her face. I looked back down, and kept placing fruit into my bag. I blushed as I heard her stood, biting on my lip as I did the same. I looked up at her to try to see her eyes again, but she was looking down at her shoes.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "I appreciate it." I bit my lip harder, drawing blood. What had happened to the strong, independent woman I was? Instead I was becoming shy again, which was _not_ acceptable.

She smiled while still looking down at her shoes. "You're welcome," she said, her voice wavering slightly. Why would it waver? Was she scared of me? She should be. I reached my hand out, intending to shake hers. She reached out, timidly looking up at me. I held her hand for a moment before shaking it, smiling at her. She smiled wider, and laughed quietly.

"What is so funny?" I asked, again quietly. She just smiled wider, and held me hand a little tighter.

"I've never shaken someone's hand in an elevator before," she said, laughing again quietly. Even though I didn't understand, I laughed along with her. She smiled knowingly at me, and opened her mouth to talk again.

"It's a New Years goal of mine; to do one hundred things that I've never done before," she looked down again as she talked. I heard voices coming down the hall, so I pulled her into the elevator with me and pressed the button. I pulled out my key before I turned to look at her.

"That's an interesting New Year's goal," I said to her. "Why would you pick something like that?"

"Well, all of my goals haven't fallen through so..." she trailed off as the elevator dinged, showing that we were at my floor.

"Um... Do you want to... come in?"I spoke quickly, and I realized that I was worried. Her face formed an o, showing she was shocked by my proposition.

"Oh, um, I'd love to, I just have a meeting down the hall, but thank you." She looked worried as she explained to me. "My name is Rosalie, by the way. But you can call me Rose." She smiled, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small phone.

"I'm Isabella," I said. "But you can call me Bella. Can I... have your number?" I kept saying things in a timid manner, and I don't understand why! I am a strong, brilliant woman, and I was being timid about asking for a phone number?

Her smile immediately brightened. "Sure!" she said, holding out her hand. I passed her my phone, and she passed me hers. We each plugged in our numbers, and passed back our phones.

"Goodbye, Rosalie," I called down the hall as I walked into my apartment. I heard a quick answer, and threw my bag onto the coach, apples falling onto the floor. I slid down the back of my door, and held my head in my hands. "What the hell is happening to me?" I whispered to myself. I hadn't felt this way since... since a long time ago. I looked up at the clock, and realized that that whole exchange with Rosalie- Rose, I corrected myself internally, had only been about three or four minutes. It had felt like an hour, or even more.

What was this woman doing to me? She was making me feel... That's it. She was making me _feel._ The only feelings I felt like this were for my family members. It was something like... but it couldn't be. I'd only just met this woman! I couldn't feel... that for her! I barely felt it for my own siblings!

I sighed, and stood. I grabbed my purse off of the couch, and chucked it onto my kitchen counter. I flipped it over, and dumped the contents onto the black granite beneath it. I separated the food from everything else, and put it neatly into the fridge before grabbing my iPod and turning it onto the stereo. I listened to "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore as I put everything back into my purse, and went down the hall to my room. As I took off my day clothes and put them in the hamper, I could hear the lyrics blasting down the hall.

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one two of us who's counting on

That never happens

I guess I'm dreaming again

Let's be more than this

"If you want to play it like a game

Well, come on, come on, let's play

Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending

Than have to forget you for one whole minute..."

I smiled as I listened. This song _definitely_ summed up my feelings for today. I grabbed a white button down as I shimmied a little to the music, and slipped it on. Grabbing silky black pants, I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to grab my lipstick in my undergarments. I chose a pink one, and ran back upstairs, one leg in my pants. I swiftly brought the pants all the way up, and buttoned them as I tried to slip into my four inch white Christian Dior heels with one hand, and lipstick in my mouth.

I was all ready and in the bathroom to do my makeup and hair with thirty minutes to go. I quickly wiped on coverup and base onto my face, and then brushed on a slight amount of crimson blush that I probably didn't even need. I swiped the mascara over my eyelashes, and put on the pink lipstick as I searched in my drawer for a brush. I quickly ran the brush through my hair, and pinned up my bangs.

Clothes, check. Hair, check. Makeup, check. Okay, all I needed was my purse and my keys. I had left my purse in the kitchen and my keys were... I don't even remember. They're probably in my purse. I grabbed my purse off the counter, and saw that my keys were indeed in my purse. I unbolted my door, and closed it behind me. I locked it quickly, and saw that I had about fifteen minutes left. Good. Just enough time to get to Mom and Dad's for Sunday Family Night.

**So how did I do? Please review and tell me. **


	2. Sunday Dinners and Surprises

**:My Little Secret:**

**Chapter Two: Sunday Dinners and Surprises**

** So I am doing this story with my own characters on Fiction Press, but I also wanted to do it as a Twilight story. Of course, this plot is my own, and I hope that no one takes it. All the characters, their appearances, and their characteristic's are Stephenie Meyers.**

** This story is very, _very_ OOC and AH. The parent's will be switched up, and so will the siblings. The backgrounds will be different, too. **

**BPOV:**

I slammed the car door behind me, and ran up the steps. Dad was gonna be pissed. I was twenty minutes late because of the damn traffic. I hate this city. Seattle always made me late.

I carefully walked into the house, taking special care to be quiet. But, as usual, it was unneeded due to the amount of people swarming my childhood home. Well, we are an Italian family. My mother, Esme, always cooked a large dinner with most of my aunts for all fifty-something members of my family. I smiled as I walked through the kitchen door. My dad, Carlisle, was waiting with my older brother, Emmett. They were sitting in the large living room with all of my uncles, cousins, and my grandparents, watching the football game. I heard a lot of cheering as I made my way into the mass, getting kissed and hugged from all sides. I slowly made my way towards my father, and leaned up to kiss his cheeks.

"Bella," he whispered, loud enough so I could hear but no one else could. "You are late. Yet again." I hung my head minutely, but he understood what I was feeling. "Go help your mother in the kitchen." I sighed, and nodded. I moved toward the door, and passed Emmett on the way. As I walked by, he pulled me to him and hugged me, almost squishing all my organs out.

"EM!" I yelled, trying to show him that he was killing me. He quickly let go,and smiled at me. He was such a sweetie, but when it came to business, he was a hard ass. We all had to be.

I made my way into the kitchen, only to see that my mother wasn't alone. As usual. Emmett's wife Irina was cooking soup near my other older brother, Jasper's, wife, Alice. Edward's girlfriend was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Tanya never was very good in the cooking department. In the looks department, though... mmmmm... I felt my face break out into a smile as I saw the most important woman in my world at the moment move towards me. I quickly grabbed my mother for a big hug, and felt the tears sting at my eyes. The last time I had held my mother like this was a long time ago. About... ten years ago, when I was sixteen. I had just come out as a lesbian to my mother.

It was really hard on both of us. I knew what these feelings I had meant from a young age, but had only just realized that there was a label for it. She cried long and hard, but not for herself and her family. Later in life, she told me that she had cried for me, and all the pain she knew I had endured, and all the things I would be denied of later in life.

I looked up at her, and realized what the smile on her face meant. She was remembering what I was. I just squeezed her tighter, and then moved onto my sister-in-laws. Alice squealed so loudly in my ear that I was sure I was going to be deaf for the rest of my life.

"BELLA!" she screamed as she held me. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO DINNER IN FOREVER!" I smiled wryly when she let go. She exaggerated so much. I was only gone for a week, or was it two? Anyways, I had a job to do, and she knew it.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Alice," I said very sarcastically. "It would break my heart if you didn't forgive me." Being Alice, she thought I was being serious.

"Bella, there's no need for an apology! Well, there is, but not that BIG of an apology!" She smiled as she reached up to pat my head. I growled at her which only made her giggle more. I swear, if I didn't love that little pixie I would have killed her by now. I moved onto Irina, who was almost ten years my senior. She saw me as a little sister, and treated me as one.

"Irina!" I yelled as I ran for her. She might see me as a sister, but I saw her as another mother. I only saw her at family dinners, and due to my work I hadn't seen her for a week or two. The work that all the elders in this house knew about.

"Bella!" She squeezed me just as her husband did, and I just smiled wider. "I've missed you, la mia sorellina!" She was mixing her Italian and English, just as she always had since she had come over from the old country. I was glad though, that she had missed her baby sister.

"Mi sei mancato troppo, Irina." I told her that I missed her too, chastising her jokingly for using Italian. My mother, being the only quarter Italian in the family, had only learned the important things in Italian, so she forbade us from using the language when she was near. We always broke it, though. Incidentally, of course.

I helped set the table and the food, all the while talking about what was going on. We called the family in, and I watched as they all poured into the kitchen, grabbing plates and food and drinks, basically anything they could carry. They all scrambled around for a seat, most of them settling on either the sitting room or the living room. They mostly left the dining room alone because there was no television in there.

I grabbed a plate, and piled it with whatever food I could find that was left. I grabbed a seat in the dining room, sitting between my father and Jasper. This was the only time during Sundays that my close family and I was could be alone. Sitting around the table was Irina, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Edward, Mom, and my Father. We were here now to talk about why I had been gone. Irina, Alice, and Tanya were all from big Italian families, which was the only reason why they could be here to hear this.

"Bella," my father began. "How did the meeting go?"

"It went," I said. "The Romanians were lovely, as always. They paid their dues, saying that the money should be in the account by Tuesday." My father gave me a look, so I continued. "I left Riley there just in case," I said, finishing.

"Good. He will get the job done. Only if it's needed, of course." I knew what my father meant. If they didn't pay up, Riley would kill them. Each and every one of them. Then my brothers, my father, and I would have to go back to Romania to collect all of their... interesting items. The Romanians were great drug dealers, but they were also great druggies. They were always high and wasted, and they never remembered when their dues where up.

I stood, and walked out of the room. I cleared my plate, and sat in the living room to watch the rest of the game. Instead of paying attention, though, I thought of my childhood.

I was the last of my father's children. He had three boys, but my mother had always wanted a girl. So when she had me, she expected tutus, and little girl dolls. Little did she expect that I would take a interest in the family business. From a young age, my father was teaching me about guns and explosives, how to correctly throw a knife, how to handle the kickback of a shotgun... things that he had taught my brothers.

My mother had of course rubbed off on me a little, because I had been wearing makeup since my early teens, and she had gotten me into brand names as a child. She had taught me so well, though. And of course, Alice had stepped in as soon as she had started to date Jasper.

Anyways, the job I was assigned to last week was in Romania. The druggies hadn't paid up, so my father sent me there. Not alone, of course. I had Riley with me always when I went out of the country. He was my greatest bodyguard.

Riley and I were friends way before I knew he was Italian, or that his family was also in the mob business. He was my first best friend, and my first boyfriend. I had broken it off before anything could happen though. He was also the first person I told about my feelings for women. He said I was the first person he told about himself being gay. So my father always sent him with me when I was away from him. I knew it was for my protection, but I think my father also picks him every time because he knows that nothing will happen between us. _Ever._

I hugged everyone, every last person that occupied my house. After about an hour of cheerful goodbyes, I finally made it to my car and got home. I parked in the apartment lot, and walked towards the elevator. I made my way up the stairs, and as it stopped on my floor, I heard I voice that I remembered way too much. I rounded a corner, and stopped dead as I saw her again.

Rosalie.

**Okay, so here's the rundown so far. **

** Bella is:**

**A lesbian**

**Part of the Cullen Family Mob**

**A "lipstick lesbian"- meaning that she is a girly-girl, and she likes to date girly-girls. **

** I hope you enjoy my story, and don't get too lost in the maze that is my mind! :) Please review.**


End file.
